


Light in the Darkness

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Breathplay, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Safeword Use, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Vanilla, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One simple squeeze would be all it took for Arthur to kill. So he uses a safeword instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round six for the 2013 Summer Pornathon on LJ. Light & Dark was the challenge, I went with the dark option, although this really isn't all that dark.

The contrast between Merlin's skin and the dark paint takes Arthur's breath away. He loves it, the way Merlin is so pale in the light of the room, the way the black prints - Arthur's fingers, palms - are bottomless pits. Arthur presses his fingers into the hollow of Merlin's clavicles, wraps his hands around that slim throat, and forgets to breathe. The contrast is too much, the way it speaks to him, calls out for him. If he just tightens his grip - 

Merlin is the one bound to the bed, the one with the safeword, but it's Arthur who jerks away, curling in on himself as he whispers "dragon" over and over. His hands are still smeared with black paint, but he forgets and runs his fingers through his hair, down his face, leaving trails of black in their wake. Dimly, he hears Merlin shift and call his name, and knows that he needs to be responsible and untie Merlin, but the thought of even looking at Merlin, still painted and so vulnerable beneath his hands - it's terrifying in ways Arthur can't understand.

Minutes later, or maybe seconds later, Arthur feels arms wrap around his torso. It occurs to him to wonder how Merlin got free of the ropes, but he doesn't actually question anything. All that matters is that Merlin has his arms around Arthur, and Arthur can relax into his boyfriend, feeling the encompassing terror slowly dissipate. After a few minutes, he's breathing normally, and Arthur manages to wrap his arms around Merlin in return.

"Want to talk about it?" Merlin asks, and Arthur just shakes his head. How do you admit to someone that you had just tightened your fingers, had just let go for one moment...? The darkness that lingers in his soul is not something he ever wants to discuss, especially not with Merlin. 

Merlin doesn't say anything to that, only tightens his arms around Arthur, hands running up and down his back. Neither of them pay attention to the dark paint - it had been Arthur's suggestion, meant to be playful but something much more. He clings to Merlin, torn between wanting to disappear and wanting Merlin to stay forever. 

There's a terror he keeps close to his heart, that he'll turn out like Uther, who killed people for being different, or like Morgana, who killed people for not being different. He can't deal with the thought, doesn't want to leave behind a reputation that makes people cringe and whisper in fear. He doesn't want - 

"You're nothing like them," Merlin murmurs, pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead. "You wouldn't do anything like them." 

The words shatter Arthur.

-

When he can finally see through the tears, Merlin is still there, still running his hands up and down his back.

"I love you," Arthur says, exhausted and drained. It's the only thing he can think of, how happy - how lucky - he is to have Merlin there. He presses a kiss to Merlin's lip before Merlin can actually say anything. Arthur doesn't need the reassurance that his feelings are returned. He knows.

The kiss is tender and sweet with Merlin tangling his hands in Arthur's hair. Arthur is dimly aware of the paint once again, but it doesn't hold the same power. All he can think of is how much of a pain it will be to get out later. 

He shifts and stretches out on the floor. Merlin settles over him, their bodies pressed together. Arthur isn't necessarily interested in getting off, feels no need to rush through anything, but he still arches his back, grinds his hips against Merlin's. He wants the comfort of Merlin's weight above him, wants to make sure Merlin is okay, wants to make sure Merlin is there, always. 

"Arthur," Merlin sighs, and Arthur shivers. They're kissing again, while they move in tandem with each other, slow and steady and relaxed. It doesn't take long for both their cocks to harden, but neither of them speed up their movements. It's the first time in a long time where they haven't been focused on orgasms, or the games they normally play during sex, and it's nice. Not something Arthur wants all the time, but comforting and wonderful and lovely when he needs all of those. 

His orgasm sneaks up on him. Arthur doesn't feel his balls tighten, his stomach muscles clench, just feels the sudden release of tension, and he goes limp, safe in Merlin's arms.


End file.
